Sixth Hokage
by clockright
Summary: When Naruto died, Sakura is made the new Hokage. Then she traveled back into time to change the past. When she enters the past, she meets some people. Will she fall in love, focus on changing the past, or both? MinataxSakura
1. Chapter One

**Sixth Hokage**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and any related licensed corporations. I claim no ownership, so please do not send out the 'Army of Lawyers.'

A/N

The idea and concepts are not mine, though they are being used with permission. MissyCrow who is a good author, has allowed me to adopt this story. I only hope that I can do it justice.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sixth Hokage**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

I'm the sixth hokage in replace of Naruto. He died in the war and I was too weak to save him. Pathetic, that's what I am. It's time for me to tell you the story of how I became the sixth hokage.

.

**-The Year of the Fourth Ninja War- **_(correct me if It's wrong)_

_._

_"I, Uchiha Sasuke, will kill every single living shinobi on this nation!"_

_"I won't let you Sasuke!" yelled Naruto._

_"We'll see, Loser."_

_They both charged each other._

_"NOOO!" I screamed. I ran towards them._

_"Sakura-chan, move god dammit!" yelled Naruto._

_"BWAHAHAHA!" laugh Sasuke, "looks like you're going to die with him. Dang I love this."_

_"Just stop this!" I yelled._

_They did not listen and continue charging at each other. Before I notice, they fell to the ground with a cry._

_"NARUTOOO!"_

_When I got there, Sasuke was dead and Naruto did not have much longer to live either._

_"S-sakura- c-chan, I w-want ... y-you to t-take my ... p-place as the next ... h-hokage," Naruto coughed._

_"Shh don't talk. I will try to heal you." As I start, I noticed the blood pooling and spreading under him. I could not stop it. I begin to cry and poured all the chakra I could into healing him. However, I knew it was hopeless._

_"P-please!"_

_I stopped healing, looked away, and finally answered, "Okay."_

_He smiled and then his eyes rolled back. I knew he was dead. Neji, Tenten, Choji, Shino, and Naruto were all dead._

_When I stood up, I was hurt and sad of course but more importantly I was angry, angrier than I ever been my entire life. I turned around and charged into battle with a furious cry. I killed them slowly one by one with the help of Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Lee._

_When the battle ended, the War was over. We had won, victoriously. However, we paid a heavy price._

_Ino, Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune, the other medics, and I spent days healing the remaining Shinobi. Once we were done, we rebuilt our home and Tsunade had chosen me to succeed her as the Sixth Hokage. From that day on, I trained every day to protect all my precious people._

.

**-Story Finished-**

.

As I sat in my office doing paper work, I thought of something. "Shikamaru, I will be right back" he nodded. I got up, left the room, and went to find a certain scroll, the time traveling scroll. Once I found it, I went back to my office and sat down.

"A time traveling scroll?"

I nod. "If I travel back in time, I could save Naruto and the rest."

Shikamaru muttered "'troublesome'. It's worth giving it a try but it is going to be dangerous!"

"I know, that's why I'm giving it a try!"

He stayed silent. "Okay, but you better come back safely."

I said nothing. I opened the scroll and said, "Time traveling jutsu!" The next thing I knew the world disappeared into nothingness.

.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer

People much higher up in the food chain own Naruto, and I don't own anything related to Naruto.

A/N

MissyCrow has taken her story down, and will no longer be writing this work of fiction. I have adopted the story, idea, and concepts with her permission. I hope that there are no misunderstandings.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Recap..**

.

_As I sat in my office doing paper work, I thought of something. "Shikamaru, I will be right back" he nodded. I got up, left the room, and went to find a certain scroll, the time traveling scroll. Once I found it, I went back to my office and sat down. _

_"A time traveling scroll?" _

_I nod. "If I travel back in time, I could save Naruto and the rest." _

_Shikamaru muttered "'troublesome'. It's worth giving it a try but it is going to be dangerous!" _

_"I know, that's why I'm giving it a try!" _

_He stayed silent. "Okay, but you better come back safely."_

_I said nothing. I opened the scroll and said, "Time traveling jutsu!" The next thing I knew the world disappeared into nothingness._

.

**Recap ended..**

.

**Normal POV**

A beam of light lit across the sky on the border of the Leaf Village when Minato's team was passing by. "What was that sensei?" asked Obito.

"I don't know, but it looks like someone is falling from the light."

"Someone falling you say sensei? It must be an enemy from another village," said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you might not know if it is," said Rin.

"Rin's right Kakashi, let's go to the light guys," stated Minato.

"Hai!"

.

**To the light where Sakura fell…**

**.**

"Sensei, over here! It looks like a kunoichi fell from the light."

Minato ran to where Obito found the body. He studies it and found on the back of the cloak, it said 'Sixth Hokage' there's no way that this kunoichi is from the future. _'A time traveling jutsu doesn't even exist!'_ Minato thought. "Let's bring her to the Hokage and we will figure this out."

Kakashi 'tisk', Rin just smile, and Obito grinned as if he found treasure.

.

**To The Third Hokage …**

.

"So you found this kunoichi falling out of the sky where the light came from," stated the Hokage.

"Yes, that is correct old man!" said Obito. Obito called the Third Hokage 'Old Man' so often that it was his new nickname.

The third sighed.

"What do we do with this kunoichi?" asked Minato, "If she is who her cloak says she is then …"

"Take her to the hospital so that she will get cleaned up, and when she wakes up, we will question her," the Hokage ordered while interrupting Minato. It is best not to discuss these matters in front of his genin team.

"Hai!"

Rin helped her clean up when they bought her to the hospital. Obito and Kakashi helped her get the things she needed like clothes, food, water … etc.

.

**Sakura POV..**.

Where am I? I open my eyes and looked around. The hospital? No, not any kind of hospital, the Leaf Hospital. Now that the where am I part is solved the next question is when am I?

"Minato-sensei! She has woken up now!" called Rin.

Minato? Minato … where have I heard that name before? Two figures walked in the door. My eyes widen.

"Hello, kunoichi."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto, nor anything to do with the series. If I did there would not have been a Uchiha massacre.

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes widen as she sees Minato, ''Naruto! Thank the kami you're alive. But how? Wait your not Naruto...'' With that, she began to tear up, with a few tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.<p>

Rin having seen the signs of a broken heart before pulls the distraught older girl towards her, placing her arms around her in a firm, yet gentle hug. She lets the other girl know that it is okay to cry.

Rin looked towards Minato in a sympathetic and pleading manner. She conveyed with her eyes for him to help calm her down. He lightly sat next to Rin, and began rubbing her back in a circular motion. Soon Sakura broke from Rin's hug, and latched onto Minato as if her life depended on it. Sakura's body was soon wracked with sobs, while she held on tightly to the wide-eyed Minato. He hesitantly put his arms around the poor young girl's shaking waist as she cried silent tears.

Rin continued to rub her back for a little bit longer; all the while, she had on a small, but grateful smile. Finally, after several minutes Sakura cried herself into a dreamless slumber. Rin then motioned for both Kakashi and Obito to leave the room.

Once that was done Rin herself left the room with a knowing smile.

While she heard Minato exclaim in a soft whisper, ''But, why me?''

When she finally shut the door, she could no longer contain her peals of laughter.

Minato upon hearing her laugh became agitated, and tried to dislodge himself from the young girl's grip. He soon found out that even in her sleep she held onto him tightly, and she would not let him go. He had no other choice, so he resolved himself to sleep by her side. As he fell into a slumber, he noted that she loosened her grip from around him, and they both fell into a deep sleep.

.

**At the Hokage Tower...**

.

Hiruzen Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Hmm, is this a new threat to Konoha? I must go check this out, and see for myself.' The third Hokage was lost in thought.

He reasoned that his paperwork could wait a little longer. Therefore, he pushed his chair back, while grabbing his hat and robes, for this would be an official visit, as much as it would be a time to relax. Therefore, he left the office and the tower.

Sarutobi took in the sights that he was barely afforded these days. While the sun maybe had another hour left before the approaching night. The sights and sounds that he has missed were going by to quickly for his taste.

Only a short ten minutes from the Hokage tower stood the hospital. He stepped onto the threshold, and made his entrance. He went up to the admittance desk, and waited for one of the attendants to see him.

Within a minute, one of the attendants saw that there was someone waiting. ''Visiting hours are o... I'm sorry, Lord Hokage. How can we help you?'' She felt a little uncomfortable in his presence.

He gave her a reassuring smile, one that she herself had returned. ''Where would I be able to find the young kunoichi that was admitted here?''

"Do you mean the pink haired Jane Doe that was brought in unconscious? She has a few light burns, and bruising, so thet put her in room number 203.'' The woman said with a little more confidence in her voice.

He thanked the woman, and was on his way. He tuned out the calls for nurses and doctors to go to different areas. At the moment that was not his concern, though if any ninja in the leaf died he was to inform their families. He finally got close to his destination, while he heard peals of laughter up ahead.

He spotted Kakashi and Obito sitting in the waiting area. They were staring at Rin like she had lost her mind. He cleared his throat to gain their attention, ''Do you want to tell me what is going on?''

Rin became a little wide eyed as she saw the slightly impatient look on the Hokage's face. While her face began to blush in embarrassment at being caught, you could hear the both boys snickering in the background.

''My apologies, Lord Hokage. Minato-sensei won't be able to talk right now, he's wrapped up in his current assignment!'' Rin stated arching one delicate eyebrow.


End file.
